


Mendōkusei

by Cocologic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, Child Marriage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocologic/pseuds/Cocologic
Summary: He just wanted to become a typical Jōnin, marry a normal woman, have two kids, boy and girl in that order, and live a relatively simple life. However, life doesn't seem to want to work out that way. Not when your wife is the future Rokudaime Hokage, Jinchūriki of the Nine-tails, and a trouble magnet. How troublesome. Fem!Naruto/Shikamaru
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruko, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 43
Kudos: 610





	1. Troublesome Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 08.06.20
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> To my readers, hello! 
> 
> I started this fic over on Fanfiction.net way back in 2014. Since updating and editing my precious work, I decided that I also wanted to share it here on AO3. Rereading these chapters, I cringed at the poor grammar and older writing style, so you will probably find that there will be minor changes to the original work. Still, if you've been a long time fan, the changes will not change the story in any way as it's only enriching it. If you're new to this fic, welcome to the world of Naruto through my eyes! Please enjoy.

“Gramps,” The little girl, barely 10 years of age, called out as her rather long, blond hair was currently being pulled up with many types of (1)kanzashi in various shades of orange and blue. When all of her hair finally stayed affixed on her small head, a pure white (2)watabōshi was placed over the top and a pair of hands turned her around to face the person. 

“Why am I getting married?” Large blue eyes stared at the person who continued to fix her headpiece.

“Because Naru-chan,” Elderly eyes smiled sadly at the young girl in front of him, “There are some very bad people who want to lay claim on you. We figured if you already belonged to a very well respected family, they would cease their pursuit.”

“Oh,” Uzumaki Naruto almost nodded when she felt the hood slide down, “You mean like that old man with the bandages? And…and those shinobi with the white masks?” Naruto’s eyes squinted in concentration.

Sarutobi Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the girl’s words. His hands fixed the watabōshi once again before moving down to right her (3)shiromaku that had rumpled when she wouldn’t stop squirming as he did her hair.

“…Yes…like those people Naru-chan.” Hiruzen smiled down at the little girl he saw as a granddaughter, while inside he was seething in anger. 

_Danzo._

“You look beautiful my dear.” He traced his fingers over the girl’s whiskered cheeks, taking care not to smear her lightly placed makeup.

Naruto grinned up at the leader of her village as the elderly man slowly stood up from his worn out sitting mat. Hiruzen grimaced as he felt his old bones creaked as he went to stretch out his stiffened muscles. Turning towards the child who barely reached his hips, he held out a hand for the girl to take and began to make their way out of the private study.

A chūnin woman met them outside the doors of the room. She bowed low to the leader of the village and handed the man his official hat. Hiruzen nodded to the woman in thanks before continuing on his way out with the child in hand.

Several hidden ANBU followed after the two as they made their way out of the Hokage building. Outside, they met up with a large group consisting of ninja and civilians from the intended family. Before they left, Hiruzen made a quick wave of his hand, nodding to the person in charge to proceed with the ceremonial walk.

“Hey Gramps,” Uzumaki Naruto said halfway through their trek towards their destination. Where? She didn’t know. The people, who were all dressed up for the joyous occasion, flanked her on all four sides, with the village leader on her right, keeping her away from privy eyes, not that anyone was paying attention to them if the powerful genjutsu held up correctly. Naruto kept her eyes to the ground, taking small, cautious steps so that she didn’t end up tripping over her formal attire.

“Yes, my dear?” The Third looked at the tiny girl from the corners of his peripherals.

“Just reminding you that I’m gonna take that hat from you one day ‘ttebayo!”

Hiruzen let out a chuckle and just nodded his head despite the girl not seeing. “Yes you will, my dear.” His face somber down as he looked up at the large gates of the traditional compound, his left hand reaching out to stop Naruto from crashing into the person in front of her.

They had finally arrived at their destination.

* * *

The young boy grumbled. His eyes barely opened as sleep still wanted to lay claim over the childish body. He felt a tug as his body was pulled to straighten up once more and a pair of hands fumbling with the (4)black kimono top.

“Nara Shikamaru!” Nara Yoshino reprimanded her only son, “Stand up straight! I cannot get your outfit on and ready in time for the wedding if you keep slouching like this!”

“Mom,” Shikamaru yawned, “Why am I getting married?” He watched his mother finish tying the black obi around the kimono and tucked it into his hakama.

“Because your father and the elder councilmen chose you to become Naru-chan’s husband.” Yoshino grabbed the black haori and helped her son into the final piece of his outfit. “Besides, this marriage was blessed by the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo himself.”

Yoshino grabbed the white tabi socks laying on the floor and nudged the boy to lift up his feet, one by one. “But why am I getting married at such a young age? Why couldn’t they wait for when Naruto and I are much older? Is she in danger to the point where she needs a clan’s protection?” Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at his mother as he slipped on the straw sandals.

Yoshino gave her son a sad smile, silently cursing his vast intelligence. “Yes, she is, son. Many…bad people want to get their hands on…something that she possesses…and so we believe that if she were to have the immediate backing of a respected clan, these people would back off.”

“You mean the nine-tails?” Yoshino’s eyes snapped open in shock. She grabbed her son’s shoulders and leaned towards him.

“Who told you this?” Yoshino hissed forcing herself to lessen on the pressure when her boy grimaced.

“No one did ma.” Shikamaru almost sighed in relief when his mom let go of his shoulders. “I figured it out on my own.”

Yoshino could barely stop her jaws from dropping, “…How?”

Shikamaru just shrugged, “It was simple really. Naruto’s birthday is on October 10th, the villagers and some shinobis, while they don’t physically harm her, looks at her with hatred, other parents have told their kids to stay away from her, but you guys don’t do it, and I have heard people called her ‘Fox Brat’, ‘Demon’, ‘Monster’, and just a few other words I can’t say. Yes, she does pull pranks here and now, but Kiba’s worse than her and people don’t treat him with such hostility.” Shikamaru blinked as he almost backed away from his mother who looked like she was about to snap.

How dare those people treat the Yondaime’s legacy like that! Yoshino took a glance at her frightened son and willed herself to calm down. No matter, the young girl will soon become her daughter-in-law after today. Let’s see those people try to treat the next matriarch of the Nara clan poorly ever again!

“Come now Shikamaru,” Yoshino ignored her son’s groan when she addressed him by his nickname and pushed him out of his room and towards the family altar hall where the ancestors reside. “The ceremony is about to begin.”

* * *

When Yoshino and Shikamaru arrived, they saw many of the main family members and elders already seated on both sides of the room, leaving a large walkway for the ceremony. Two decorative cushions were placed directly in front of the altar.

Yoshino nudged her son to go take his position on one of the cushions, while she made her way over to her husband. Once she kneeled down next to the Jōnin Commander, careful of her kimono, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

Shikamaru watched his father’s face, waiting for a reaction to appear. Oh, he knew what his mother was telling the man, but Nara Shikaku wouldn’t have been made the Jōnin Commander if people could easily read him through his masks. Shikaku caught his son’s eyes and just gave the boy a cryptic smile.

Turning back to face the altar, Shikamaru blew a raspberry. _How troublesome._

Suddenly, one of the Nara branch members announced the arrival of the bride and the Hokage. Everyone stood up as they waited for the young bride to make her appearance.

Shikamaru stared at the open doors. The first person that came through the doors was the Sandaime himself. Everyone gave a low bow to the village leader as he made his way to the front of the altar.

 _Oh_. Shikamaru realized. _Hokage-sama’s facilitating this wedding._

Next, came in two of Shikamaru’s distant cousins. One girl was carrying a tray that held three sake cups and a bottle that, well, held the plum sake for the ceremony. ( _Are we even old enough to drink sake?_ ) The other girl was carrying the rings and a scroll that, if Shikamaru guessed right, contains his marriage vows.

The two 14-year-olds went to stand on either side of the Hokage. One of them gave Shikamaru a tiny grin, before returning her gaze back to the entrance where the last arrival made their presence known as quiet gasps rang throughout the silent room.

When Shikamaru turned around, he knew why the women in his family almost squealed in excitement, especially his mother. Naruto made such an adorable young bride. Her large doe-like eyes, blue as the sky he loves to stare at, peered out from under the semi-large watabōshi, fixing to almost slide off. Her tiny body looked even more petite under the many layers of her shiromaku.

Shikamaru shook himself out of his stupor, when she stood by his side. Honestly, he had never seen Naruto look like a _girl_ before. The young girl was too much of a tomboy for him to have imagined _this_ was how she looked like all dolled up.

Naruto and Shikamaru kneeled down on their respective cushions and their guests followed after. The ceremony will now begin.

* * *

When the traditional ceremony finally concluded, ( _“WHAT IS THIS?” Naruto could barely hold back a look of disgust after she finished her portion of the sake. Many of the Nara clan could be seen trying to hold back their laughter. Shikamaru stood next to his soon-to-be-wife with a grimace on his face. The Sandaime chuckled at the blonde girl. “That, my dear, is the finest plum sake ever made.” “UGH!”)_ , Naruto was ushered out of the room by Yoshino and a bunch of women despite her protests.

The Hokage left to go mingle with the rest of the Nara clan as they made their way out to the courtyard for the reception, leaving behind Shikamaru who continued to stand in the same spot, not once paying attention to all of the congratulatory he was receiving from various family members.

He can’t believe he’s married. He’s married!

A large hand came to rest on the boy’s head, his hair left down for once. Shikamaru tilted his head up to find his father smiling down at him.

“Let’s go son,” Shikaku pushed the boy towards the entrance and towards the reception. 

_Why is everyone pushing me today!_ Shikamaru scowled, stepping away from his father’s hand. This prompts the elder man to let out a few chuckles, before moving his dangling hand into the folds of his kimono.

“How does it feel?” Shikaku asked his only child, neither feeling the need to get to their destination anytime soon.

“Troublesome.”

Shikaku chuckled once more at the very Nara-like response before sobering down. “Naru-chan’s tenant…I will assume it would be too troublesome for you to spread the knowledge around. There are…dire consequences if words got out to your generation.”

They arrived at the courtyard where Naruto had surprisingly beat them to and dressed in an orange and blue ( _Tch. Of course she’ll wear those colors.)_ (5)uchikake decorated with elaborate images of deer (“How appropriate”) and the Nara family crest.

“Aa,” Shikamaru nodded his eyes fixed on his wife. _God…she’s my wife!_

Shikaku glanced over at his son and found him staring wide-eyed at Naruto. He let out a few quiet chuckles. Ah, how it reminded him of when he first laid eyes on Yoshino in her uchikake.

“Go on son,” Shikaku nodded his head to where Naruto was being gushed at by the ladies, “You need to stand by your wife. Traditions and all.”

Shikamaru blew a raspberry at his father before walking towards the energetic blonde girl, “Troublesome.”

Shikaku went the other way to find the Hokage. He was sure the elderly leader would like to know about their uninvited guest. Not once did he let the intruder know he knew that the person was there the entire time. Nara Shikaku is _the_ Jōnin Commander for a reason.

* * *

When Shikamaru finally reached his wife ( _She’s my WIFE!_ ) and the other Nara women, he was forcefully pushed to stand next to the tiny girl.

“Hey Shikamaru,” Naruto tried to grin up at the boy, ignoring the crazy women cooing over them. “Are…” Her eyebrows scrunched up, “Are we still friends?”

Shikamaru gave the girl a pointed look, “Of course we are, troublesome girl.”

Naruto’s grin brightened now that she knew she wasn’t going to lose one of her only friends any time soon.

The women around them giggled to themselves at the adorable couple.

“Alright kids!” Yoshino exclaimed, bringing attention to herself, “Stand close to one another! You’re going to get your pictures taken!”

Shikamaru almost let out a loud groan, but held back knowing what his mom might do to him if she saw him protesting. He felt his arm being grabbed and turned to see Naruto holding onto him with one hand while giving a victory sign with the other.

“Nara Shikamaru! Look over here mister!”

* * *

“Hokage-sama,” Shikaku called out to the older man. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself?”

Hiruzen smiled at the Nara clan head, “Indeed I am Shikaku. It’s nice being out of the office and away from the paperwork even for a moment.”

The men shared a laugh as they joked about the bane of any Kages’ existence.

Shikaku thanked his distant cousin when he was handed a cup of sake. “So now that we are coming into spring, these weeds are starting to pop up all over Konoha.” Shikaku gave his drink a swirl, watching as the liquid moved steadily without spilling a drop.

“Ah yes, it’s unfortunate isn’t it?” Hiruzen smiled at the commander.

“Yes, yes it is,” Shikaku took a sip of the same plum sake that Naruto almost spit out earlier, “We even have some here on the Nara Clan grounds.”

Honestly, Sarutobi Hiruzen was starting to get tired of these weeds. Perhaps it’s time they start removing them from the roots.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

“Tch!” An elderly man scowled as he listened to the report being given to him. “So Sarutobi thinks he can protect the jinchūriki by marrying it into a clan? How foolish!”

…

“No,” Shimura Danzo shook his head at the silent question, “We will wait and see what the Sandaime is planning before making our move. Continue to only observe for now.”

Danzo looked down at the image of a blonde girl with whiskered cheeks on his desk. “I will get the jinchūriki. Just you wait, old friend.” His eyes narrowed. “You can’t protect it for long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Kanzashi are hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles.
> 
> (2): The watabōshi is a white hood traditionally worn by Japanese brides for Shinto type weddings. It serves to hide the bride's "horns of jealousy" and symbolizes the bride's intention to become gentle and obedient.
> 
> (3): Shiromuku is the white kimono that brides wear when reciting her marriage vows. Shiro means "white" and muku means "pure".
> 
> (4): The male traditional wedding outfit consists of 5 pieces. The first is the under kimono called a "nagajuban" which is typically white with some decorations on the back. Next is the solid black kimono top called a "montsuki" that is decorated with the family crest and a black obi is used to hold it together. The montsuki is tucked into a pair of white and black-stripped pleated pants called the "hakama", and the entire outfit is topped with a solid black coat with the family crest called a "haori". This outfit is loosely held together with a white tie called a "himo". A traditional wedding outfit is usually black or gray and is complete with a pair of white tabi socks and white square-toed zori sandals.
> 
> (5): An uchikake kimono is a formal kimono worn only by brides or at a stage performance. The primary color is red, but other colors are worn as well.


	2. Troublesome Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 08.18.20
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

_It’s too early_. Like a dead man rising from his grave, Shikamaru listlessly sat up in bed as his heavy-lidded eyes blinked away the sleep along with the crusty, gritty sensation. A groan fell from his crusted lips as a pair of not so gentle hands disturbed him further awake. One side-glance out the only window in the room told Shikamaru that dawn had barely just broken across the sky.

_Great. It’s only 0530 hours._

His body felt heavy, almost as heavy as the dead. Another groan escaped the 10 year-old as forceful hands continued to tussle him around. 

_Stop. Why won’t they stop? They need to stop. Ughhh troublesome. I want to sleep._ Shikamaru thought as he watched the blurry figure lift his arms into the sleeves of his t-shirt. It’s the second day in the row where he was rudely interrupted from his much-wanted slumber.

“Nara Shikamaru! You’re going to be late if you don’t get yourself together this instant!” Yoshino berated her only son while trying to fix his unruly hair into its usual high ponytail.

“But ma’…” Shikamaru grumbled, a bit of whine escaped with his low growl when a few strands of his hair were tugged a tad too rough. “We don’t have lessons today. It’s a rest day remember?” He squinted at his mom as she got up and paced around his room, picking up scattered laundry from the floor.

“Of course I’m not talking about the Academy child!” Yoshino shook her head at her only son, her arms now gathering up his night garbs to be discarded into the hamper next to his bamboo-carved dresser. “We have an attendance with Hokage-sama this morning to finalize your marriage with Naru-chan.”

Ah. How could that have slipped his sleep-hazed mind? He was married now. Shikamaru unconsciously fiddled with the ring that would remain chained around his neck until his finger grew to fill out the simple, but elegant wedding band hidden beneath his olive green top.

“Now go wash your face and meet your father and I at the front gates. We still need to pick Naru-chan up from her apartment complex.” Yoshino gave her son one last stern look before leaving him to finish up his morning duties.

After a few more minutes of staring aimlessly at the hanging scroll on his only unoccupied side of the room, and a distance threat from his loud-mouthed mother, Shikamaru begrudgingly left the comforts of his bed and dragged his forever tired body to the tub of water his mother had left behind.

Shikamaru wiped away the last trace of water from his face and glanced up at the young child staring back at him from the mirror hanging on his wall.

He really is just a kid. Shikamaru recalled the image of his even tinier bride almost drowning in her wedding kimono yesterday. Naruto was no different than him, if not extremely smaller than her supposed size. Trust the adults to think it was the _best_ idea to unite two children together in holy matrimony before they were even ready. Shikamaru scoffed at his reflections. As if. Shikamaru had no doubt that his marriage was entirely his father’s doing. The man is a genius. If there was something his father excelled at it was finding the _best_ solution. A thousand best solutions to be closer to exact. It’s just…why? Why _him_ ? Why _now?_ This was a puzzle that he will solve.

“SHIKAMARU!”

Shikamaru sighed, dragging his feet out of his room and towards his parents.

_Troublesome_.

* * *

The closer they got to their destination, the angrier Nara Yoshino was becoming. Looking around at the rundown buildings and closed business doors, Yoshino broke eye contact with a couple of lingering whores closing shop after another busy night of _work_.

How dare the council…no…how dare _Hokage-sama_ allow such a young girl to live in such an environment! This is no place for a child! Let alone a girl!

While Yoshino continued to scare the few scattered drunks away with her icy glare, Shikamaru took his time to study the ragged surroundings all the while composing himself to seem uninterested.

_This shouldn’t be a safe place to live._ Shikamaru stares just a bit longer than necessary at the passed out drunk who’s snoring in his own filth. _How has Naruto been surviving here without going insane?_

Shikaku, walking slightly behind his wife and son, found himself amused as he observed their reactions to Naruto’s little neighborhood. Every village has one; a red light district that is. It’s a source of income that, while isn’t the cleanest, does support a little over twenty percent of the economy. By attracting clients and creating the perfect stage for shinobi business, the shady district is a necessary evil.

Around another corner and the Nara family of three came to a stop in front of a dingy, run-down brick building with a sign hanging (barely) from it that says ‘Noyomi’s Rest House’. Shikamaru can bet Chouji’s entire hidden snack stash behind the wall scroll in his room that this place wasn’t just a simple “rest house”. After a few impatient knocks on the closed doors, the sound of running feet and (was that glass breaking?) a very familiar head of blonde popped out of the building.

“Nara-san! And Nara-san!” Naruto shouted fixing her disheveled self after the run in with the wooden door. “I didn’t know you’d be here already! I barely just finished packing all of my things!”

“Naru-chan!” A voice called from within the building. “Don’t be rude to your guests! Invite them in!”

Naruto blushed deeply, “Where are my manners, please come in!” She stepped to the side of the door, allowing the three Naras entrance into what seems to be the lobby of the business. Greeting them was a tall slender woman who took to leaning back against the front counter desk frame. Her golden eyes gazed at each one of them for an uncomfortable time as she played with the ornamented smoking pipe thread between her long fingers, and her ornamented kimono threatened to slide off her frame showing way too much skin for Shikamaru’s innocent eyes to take in.

“Noyomi-sannnnnn,” Naruto whined as she closed the door behind her new family before running up the taller woman. “Don’t do that! You’re going to scare them if you keep looking at them like that! Look! You’re making Shikamaru feel uncomfortable!”

Shikamaru’s blush threatened to overtake his entire being as he tried his best to look anywhere but the head hostess’s exposed figure.

Yoshino on the other hand was standing her ground, her eyes turning icier by the minute. How dare this woman dress so provocatively? What kind of games is she playing at? While Shikaku just snorted, having already met this woman.

“Noyomi-san, happy to see you again.” Shikaku nodded to the woman. “As you can see, we’re here to help little Naru-chan move out.” However the woman’s attention was fixed on the little Nara heir.

“This is the little young master that’s married to my precious Naru-chan?” Golden eyes continued to analyze the squirming figure. “Boy, look at me.”

“What! She can’t—“ Yoshino started before being abruptly silenced by her husband. Yoshino turned her glare towards the man.

“Y-yes ma’am!” Shikamaru stood stiffly in attendance while staring back into the hostess’s sharp gaze. The woman’s long manicured fingers traced Shikamaru’s small jaws. He could feel her nails pressing into his skin.

A few minutes passed, though to both of the nervous Shikamaru and Naruto it lasted forever, before Noyomi finally looked over at the two elder Naras with a small smile. “Your son is an extremely intelligent young man. I approve.” Both kids let out a deep sigh, though in Shikamaru’s case he didn’t know why the odd woman’s opinion of him mattered so much.

Yoshino, on the other hand, retracted her previous thoughts on the scantily clad woman. Maybe she’s not as bad as the way she’s dressed.

“Excuse my late introductions,” the hostess slightly nodded in which Yoshino and Shikaku responded the same, while Shikamaru took to bowing low. “I’m Honda Noyomi, but please call me Noyomi. I’ve been in charge of Naru-chan since she was just four. I see her as my own daughter.” Naruto blushed, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment from Shikamaru’s analyzing gaze. “If she ever comes back to me for any reason, young man,” Shikamaru snapped his attention back to the woman in front of him, “rest assure it’ll be difficult for you as a shinobi later on.”

“Noyomi-sannnnnn,” Naruto whined again, bringing the room’s attention back to her. “No threats! Can we just move my stuff already? I don’t want to keep disturbing the other sisters any longer! They need to sleep after such a long night!” And Naruto’s right. The entire building, except for them, seems entirely void of noise. Shikamaru supposed the other patrons here were only active at night.

“The only loud one here is you Naru-chan.” Noyomi sighed, her gaze softening at the blonde girl who’s making faces at her.

“Noyomi-sannnnnn!”

“Watch yourself brat,” Noyomi playfully snapped at the girl who only took the liberty to stick her tongue out at the elder woman. Noyomi took a drag from her pipe. “Naru-chan’s stuff is over there, all packed and ready to go.” Noyomi pointed to the 4 large boxes set by the doorway. How could they have missed that coming in?

“Thank you Noyomi-san…for taking care of Naru-chan all these years,” Yoshino thanked the hostess before turning her attention to the two younger kids beside her, “You ready to move into your new home Naru-chan?”

“Yes, Nara-san!” Naruto grinned back at the woman.

“Silly girl,” Yoshino shook her head, “it’s mom now. No more Nara-san you hear?”

Shikaku and Noyomi smiled at the exchange.

Naruto flushed at the thought, her eyes widening. “Y-Yes m-m-mom!”

“Good! Now let’s all grab a box and bring it to the compound! The sooner we finish the sooner we can go out for lunch.”

“Yes ma’am!” The two Nara men and Naruto to the family saluted.

While each person grabbed a box, some lighter than the other, Naruto shyly turned to the current Nara matriarch. “Nar- ah I mean..m-m-mom?”

Yoshino looked over at the little blond girl, “Yes Naru-chan?” Shikaku and Shikamaru looked over as well, curious as to what Naruto might want.

“Can…mm…can we get ramen for lunch?”

Shikamaru sighed. Of course. He shouldn’t have expected any less. Another sigh left his mouth before he turned back to his current task; carrying Naruto’s stuff.

Shikaku just smiled. A happy thought flashed in his foremind. The Nara household might have just gotten even livelier.

“Of course we can, Naru-chan!” Yoshino smiled.

“WHOO!”

* * *

“WHY DO I HAVE TO CHANGE MY SURNAME?” Naruto yelled, her voice echoed in the quiet office, a strange panicked look crossed her face. Her large blue eyes glanced from the old man she loves as a grandfather and to her new parents-in-laws. 

She has parents! By the gods…she has parents! She…still can’t call them _her_ parents though…not with the 10 years of going without. Naruto slightly shook her head as her eyes glanced at the last person in the room. Shikamaru. Her husband. _Her husband._ He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

_Naruto_ , She berated herself when her eyes caught dark brown ones, forcing herself to break eye contact when their gaze held one another for longer than necessary. _Now is not the time!_ She looked back at the village leader, not knowing that her little interaction with the Nara heir hadn’t been missed by the three adults in the room.

“Naru-chan,” The elderly leader slowly stated, his voice of reason trying to break through to the stubborn girl. “It’s tradition my dear and…” the Third paused, his eyes meeting those of the jōnin commander for a brief moment, the gesture not lost to the curious eyes of the ever observant Shikamaru despite his lazy posturing, “Remember _those_ terrible people I told you about?” A nod of confirmation from the tiny girl and narrowed eyes from another party member, “they would… _will_ back off of you.” 

_Well for now,_ Sarutobi thought, watching the girl’s animated emotions painting her features. _At least they wouldn’t be able to force her to become a mindless breeding puppet._

“But,” Naruto whined, “That’s all I got from my parents…please don’t make me change it.” Tears gathered at the edge of her eyes.

Hearing the young girl’s confession shattered the Sandaime’s resolve as he shared another look with the commander. A nod from the clan head was all Sarutobi needed to know that Shikaku had already formed another plan. Perhaps even more than one.

Shikaku kneeled down to speak directly with the little blonde girl. “Naru-chan.”

“Hm?” Naruto hardened her resolve and prepared to argue with the older Nara. There’s no way they can convince her to change her surname.

“We’re not changing your surname per say,” Shikaku started looking directly into the little girl’s cute glare, “We’re adding a surname to accompany the one you already have.”

Naruto blinked back at the elder Nara not really comprehending what the man was implying.

“As in instead of being Nara Naruto-chan, you’ll be Nara Uzumaki Naruto-chan,” Shikaku took his time to explain to the girl. “It’s something called a maiden’s name. Your former surname becomes your maiden name. We won’t be getting rid of it, but you will also be gaining a new surname to officially place you in the Nara family registry.”

That makes a little more sense in the 10 years-old’s mind. _Nara Uzumaki Naruto_ … _I guess that doesn’t sound so bad_.

“Okay!” Naruto nodded, her eyes squinting back at the old leader. “I’ll be Nara Uzumaki Naruto from now on!”

“Excellent!” The old Hokage smiled back at the blonde child, secretly thanking the gods that he had Shikaku there to help. “All I need is for you and Shika-chan,” Naruto snickered at the boy beside her whose face started flaming, “to sign these scrolls really quick and then you may be on your way, Naru-chan.”

Once they signed and stamped their fingerprints on the scrolls, it finally became official.

Uzumaki Naruto is now Nara Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

It has been a long day and all Shikamaru wants to do now is just sleep. Anywhere is fine. His bed would be more preferable, but the floor looks just as inviting. And just as he was about to acquaint himself with the wooden floorboards of the main hall, which leads to the many bedrooms of the Nara main house, a loud yell jolted the boy out of his half-asleep state of mind.

How could he have forgotten? His _wife_ Naruto will be living with them starting tonight. He could just see the headaches in the near future. Honestly, why do all Nara women have to be loud and crazy? It must have come with their marriage contract. He knew he should have read it more carefully instead of just falling asleep at his feet.

“Shikamaru! Come help Naru-chan carry her stuff into her room!”

And like all married Nara men, he has now been reduced to mere manual labor.

Shikamaru snorted. _MAN-ual labor._

Shaking his head at his own lame joke, Shikamaru lazily walked towards the room right next to his. However, Shikamaru was not prepared for the onslaught of orange _everything_ to blind his vision.

“UGH” Shikamaru fell back on his bottom as he viciously rubbed at his eyes.

“What the HECK?”

Shikamaru felt someone come up to his side, their fingers trying to pry his hands away from his eyes.

“Shikamaru, lemme see your eyes!” Naruto exclaimed, finally getting the boy to remove his hands from his face. “What? There’s nothing wrong with them. What happened to you?” She looked at him confused.

Shikamaru blinked back at the blonde girl, silently taking in her whiskered cheeks and stunning blue eyes. _They’re really blue._ Shikamaru blushed at the sudden thought, choosing instead to ignore the girl and his traitorous mind to take a better look around the room.

“It’s so orange.” Shikamaru mumbled, taking in the orange bedding, the orange rug with cream swirl designs, the orange wedding uchikake hanging elegantly at the corner as per decoration, and the pile of the hideous jumpsuits Naruto’s always wearing.

“Yeah I know! Isn’t it GREAT?” Naruto perked up, her eyes widened even further and her grin almost splitting her face in half.

Shikamaru just gave her a look, wondering if she’s really being serious.

_Troublesome._ It seems like that word will become a regular occurrence when it comes to dealing with Naruto. Shikamaru shook his head.

“So,” Shikamaru drawled, taking another look around the room, “What do you need me to help with?”

“Huh?” Naruto questioned, shaken out of her daydream, “OH! I only have 2 other boxes that are still in the living room. If we both each get one then we’ll be done!” She flashed him a grin. Shikamaru felt something weird in his stomach at the sight.

_Something to be analyzed later,_ Shikamaru thought as he stood up followed by Naruto.

“Come on. I want to finish this before dinner.” Shikamaru turned around and walked out the door towards the living room with Naruto following closely behind.

“Yeah yeah, hey wait up!”

* * *

The next morning, Shikamaru dragged his body along as he went through his morning routine before school.

Wake up (with a lot of grumbling and cursing). Get ready. Get nagged by the troublesome woman. Quickly leave the compound to get away from the troublesome woman. Meet up with Chouji at the front gates. Dismiss Chouji’s weird surprised look. Lazily walk towards the Academy. Expect Chouji and Naruto to quietly follow behind.

_Wait a second_ . Shikamaru stopped and turned around to look at the two people behind him. His sudden halt startled Naruto, who wasn’t paying attention ( _Go figured,_ Shikamaru snorted), causing her to crash right into the boy’s surprisingly hard, unmoving body and fall right onto her butt.

“Ugghhhh,” Naruto moaned as she rubbed at her stinging bottom. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR SHIKA-BAKA!”

“Shhhh,” Shikamaru hushed the girl. Naruto was about to start yelling again before Shikamaru interrupted her. “You’re going to wake the entire continent screaming like that.”

Shikamaru turned his attention away from the grumbling girl towards his mildly shocked best friend. “Before you ask Chouji, yes Naruto lives with me now, and no I won’t tell you why. It’s too troublesome.”

Chouji let out a raspberry before a small chuckle fell from his mouth. Typical Shikamaru. Chouji just nodded with a smile before turning towards the still grounded blond.

“Need a hand, Naruto?” Chouji held out his hand to the surprised girl.

“Thanks, Chouji!” Naruto grinned at the plumped boy, grabbing his extended large hand and pulling herself up. “At least someone can act like a gentleman around ladies.” She shot a glare at the Nara heir who just stared with disinterest back.

Before they could start leaving again, a voice called out to them from behind.

The three pre-teens turned around to find Yoshino jogging up to them while holding two wrapped containers in each hand.

“I almost forgot to give this to you two,” Yoshino stated, shoving the bentos into Shikamaru’s and Naruto’s arms. “Have a great day, kids!” She smiled at the group, her eyes mostly on the blonde girl who still hasn't stopped staring at the orange wrapped bento in her arms.

Naruto felt tears forming on the corner of her eyes before she shook her head and tackled the Nara matriarch into a hug, almost knocking the both of them down to the dirt ground. “THANK YOU!”

Yoshino’s smile softens, almost giving Shikamaru a heart attack, as she patted the blonde tuft of hair before returning the hug. “You’re welcome Naru-chan! Now off you kids go or you’ll be late for school!” Yoshino pushed the three of them on their way, waving back at the enthusiastic girl who’s flailing her arms in all sorts of directions, almost hitting the two boys on either side of her in the process.

“ITTEKIMASU!”

“Itterasshai!”

Yoshino let out a sigh as she watched the three kids continue walking further away, her eyes lingering on the girl jumping around in the middle.

_Kushina, I hope this is the right path we need to take. Please watch over them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ittekimasu: "I'm leaving" (a common expression used by a person or their family member when leaving the house)
> 
> itterasshai: "Have a safe trip" (a common expression used by a person or their family member in response to the word above)


	3. Troublesome News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 08.27.20
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

When they arrived at the Academy, there was still some time left before classes started. It was definitely a change of pace for the blonde girl standing next to Shikamaru. Ever since he’s known her, Naruto had never been on time before or early like today. 

Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto discreetly from the corner of his eyes, noticing how quiet she had been ever since they left Yoshino's field of view. It was an odd sight to see, given her rather bolstering nature. However, as soon as Shikamaru and Chouji started making their way towards the building, Naruto turned back around and began heading _away_ from the Academy.

"Oi!" Shikamaru called out to the girl, confused as to where she was going. The school was right there.

Naruto whipped around, surprise etched across her face. She had forgotten she had company while lost in her thoughts. "Ah! Go on without me! I…uh…need to go somewhere really quick!" With that she dashed away, not waiting for an answer or once looking back.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto’s retreating back. Where could she be going at this time? Class was about to start soon. Wherever she needed to be at this time will surely give her another late mark in the books with Iruka-sensei.

"Tch. Whatever." Shikamaru turned back around and headed to their homeroom with his best friend right behind him, curiosity still lingering in his mind.

It wasn't until Iruka-sensei arrived about 10 minutes after class was supposed to start, dragging a bound-up, kicking and screaming Naruto with him that Shikamaru figured where his wayward wife had wandered off.

How could he have forgotten? He just married the number one prankster in the village. Just because her name now included another surname, that didn't change her infamous title. Well, her less intimidating infamous title. Though, it sure doesn't affect her other title either.

Shikamaru let out a barely audible sigh as he, along with the rest of the class, watched the blonde girl's loud shouting match with their homeroom teacher mildly entertained. At the very least, Shikamaru can say that nothing's really changed even though they're married now. That's nice. Not troublesome at all.

Very nice.

* * *

_It was the evening before Naruto and Shikamaru's first day back to the Academy as a married couple._

_Everything had happened far too quickly and still, Naruto hasn't been able to wrap her mind around the entire thing. She's married now. She has a husband. She has a_ family. _Her name was now_ Nara _Uzumaki Naruto._

This feels so…weird. _Naruto thought as she took another long glance around her room. She has a room all to herself! Even when she was staying at Noyomi-san's place, she was always expected to share with one of the older girls who couldn't get a client that evening._

_It wasn't like the old man didn't offer her her own place, but the idea seemed too lonely to even consider. Besides, the people at Noyomi's weren't half bad…thanks to the head mistress's threat (not that Naruto knew about that tiny detail)._

" _Hey, got a minute?"_

_Naruto nearly fell out of her bed from shock._

" _Geez, Shikamaru!" Naruto shot him a glare, "Don't you know how to knock?"_

" _I did," Shikamaru deadpanned, giving the girl a pointed look. "You didn't answer for the past 10 minutes."_

" _Oh."_

_They stayed in awkward silence just staring at one another. Cough._

" _Well...?" Naruto began, trying to break the tension between the two of them, her brows furrowing in wonder._

" _I want to keep our marriage a secret," Shikamaru got straight to the point._

_When dealing with Naruto, Shikamaru knew enough that talking in circles would not get them anywhere. She wouldn't have been able to pick up on the subtle hints and read between the lines as harshly as that seems. Naruto's just the type for upfront and personal. And if you need to confront her about something, you need to be upfront and personal._

" _Ah..." Naruto looked at him quizzically, "Yeah sure! I won't tell anyone!"_

 _Something in her chest started feeling unpleasantly heavy._ Guess Shikamaru doesn't want to be associated with me...figures...he's like everyone else. _Naruto kept the disappointing look off her face. Just like what Noyomi taught her, never show the enemy they got to you._

_But Shikamaru saw. He witnessed her slight change in demeanor, her mask cracking just a tad._

" _No! Don't get me wrong." Shikamaru awkwardly called out, one hand reaching out as if it could stop Naruto's down-spiraling thoughts and the other hand scratching the back of his neck trying to calm his own nerves. "It'll just be too troublesome having to explain to people who don't really matter...I...I don't want to deal with Ino if she finds out and realized she wasn't invited or something...I'm going to tell Chouji!"_

_He’s rambling._

" _...Oh," Naruto started, trying to ease the loud thumping of her heart. Was it just her or was the room getting a bit stuffy? "Heh...yeah...Ino can be pretty scary, huh?"_

" _Tch," Shikamaru scoffed, "She's a demon...wait I mean yeah she's scary!" Shikamaru kicked himself internally. What is wrong with him? What happened to think first, then talk, Shikamaru?_

" _Nah! I understand!" Naruto waved nonchalantly at the fidgeting boy, not really noticing his discomfort. "I guess the only people I would tell would be old man Ichiraku, Ayami-nee-chan, and Iruka-sensei! Otherwise...the Old Man and Noyomi-san already know. I don't have anyone else!" She let out a light chuckle._

_Though he knew that was meant to be lighthearted, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel something close to sadness for the girl. She didn't really have friends their age._

" _Ah...yeah...so that's all I wanted to talk about," Shikamaru turned around and began leaving the nauseating orange room. "Good nigh—"_

_Wait._

" _Ah," Shikamaru turned back around as an idea just occurred to him, "...we can go to Ichiraku Ramen after school tomorrow, with Chouji! To tell them...together...and uh...I'll buy...ramen! I mean! For you," Shikamaru stumbled around his words. Tonight was just not his night._

" _YEAH! FREE RAMEN!" Naruto jumped out of her bed, arms raised in cheer, "Thanks, Shikamaru!"_

" _Yeah…" the corner of Shikamaru's mouth lifted a little at the girl's enthusiasm. "Well…good night."_

" _G_ _ood night! Ramen~ Ramen~"_

_The simple tune stuck in both of their heads the rest of the night._

* * *

Naruto settled down underneath one of the trees in the courtyard, far away from the other kids. There was nothing unusual about this particular scene, except perhaps the addition of the orange bento box. The other kids would stay away from her, and in turn, she would be told to keep away from them. And with their agreement, of course Shikamaru wouldn't sit with her unless they wanted the whole school to know about their marital status.

"Hey, Loserto! Where did you steal that bento from, huh?"

Naruto looked up just as she was taking a bite out of Yoshino's sickly sweetened tamagoyaki (the current Nara matriarch did not have the same talents in the kitchen as does the Akimichi matriarch) when three girls her age began to surround her, blocking any means of escape. Great. The three stooges.

"What do you and your little posse want, Ami?" Naruto growled her eyes narrowed into slits.

Ami huffed, her cheeks tinting pink with anger. "I asked you where you stole that bento from, loser! Everyone knows you're just a poor little orphan girl, so there's no way you can have a bento that pretty if you didn't steal it from someone else! Now fess up!"

"Yeah! There's no way someone would make that for you, Narutard!" Fuki nodded, backing Ami's claims.

Naruto shoved the rest of the candied omelet into her mouth, not bothering to finish swallowing before retorting. "It's none of your business!"

"EW! Don't talk with your mouth full! You're getting food all over my new top!" Kasumi screeched, jumping up and down as she tried to shake off the tiny food particles that came from Naruto's mouth.

"UGH!" Ami flicked a piece of tamagoyaki off her shirt. "How unfortunate for you to not have anyone to teach you some manners."

"Let's teach her ourselves, Ami!" Fuki suggested shooting a weak glare at Naruto that had little effect. Sasuke's glare could kill Fuki's a hundred times over.

Before the three girls could do anything to Naruto, one of them accidentally stepped on a wire that Naruto rigged right in front of her. A net came up from the bottom of the disturbed ground (that none of them even noticed) and hung them in the tree above Naruto's head.

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed, tears falling from the corners of her eyes and food particles flying out of her mouth, "I can't believe you losers fell for something so simple!"

"Let us go, Naruto!" Ami yelled, her limbs restricted by what little space she had between her and her friends.

Kasumi started crying.

"Nope!" Naruto stuck her tongue out at the trio. "That's what you get for messing with the great Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto paused. "Wait...it's Nar...never mind, you stooges don't need to know."

"Let us down!"

"My mom's going to hear about this, Loserto!"

"Pfft!" Naruto deadpanned at them. "Like I care!" Then she went back to finishing Yoshino's bento box while ignoring the cries of the girls hanging above her.

* * *

Not once did Naruto sense two sets of brown eyes watching her from the Academy rooftop.

Shikamaru had witnessed the entire scene playing out with Chouji munching on his bento right next to him. Shikamaru's bento was next on Chouji's menu. Bless the Akimichi's large tolerance for all sorts of food, even Nara Yoshino's infamous cooking.

Right after they were dismissed for lunch earlier, Shikamaru headed straight to the rooftop with his best friend in tow. Usually when he's there, Shikamaru would just eat his store bought onigiri then proceed to conduct his favorite pastime, cloud watching.

However, today was different.

Because today, for the first time, Shikamaru realized his favorite spot also overlooked his new wife’s spot. And, without realizing it, watching her sparked an interest in him enough to forget about those fluffy clouds.

And of course, when something involves Naruto, there was never a dull moment.

Like a two-for-one meal with a show, Shikamaru was drawn to the scene where Naruto defended herself against their year's bully bunch. Shikamaru had no doubt that she could take care of herself. She’s done that for the past 10 years.

It wasn't because he was worried about her that made him focus on the scene, but rather he was curious to see how she would deal with those girls. Before, he would barely glance her way, and only when Kiba decided to team up with Naruto to pull off the "ultimate prank" of the day would he even interact with her. It was during those brief moments that he had figured out her troublesome tenant.

 _If those villagers could be anymore obvious_ , Shikamaru scoffed at the thought.

Now, however, since he tied the phantom knot with the troublesome girl, his curiosity regarding her and her situation heightened in leaps.

Questions like why the marriage, why was he chosen, why didn't they try to protect her, who was after her, et cetera et cetera, plagued his mind since after the wedding. And with his father being the Jōnin Commander and the smartest man second to the Hokage, Shikamaru was no closer to figuring anything out with the older man carefully watching him all the time.

Meh. Shikamaru was in no hurry. He _knew_ he would figure all of those troublesome questions out eventually. His father knew it too. 

They're just delaying the inevitable.

When Naruto finally got up and left her spot, probably to seek out Sakura in her daily pursuit of friendship ( _what a weird girl),_ Shikamaru refocused his attention on his hefty companion.

Chouji was a really good friend; a very loyal friend and Shikamaru wouldn't ask for anyone else to stand alongside him. It was also Chouji's understanding nature that Shikamaru knew he could trust him to wait for when he's ready to tell him everything that’s been going on between Shikamaru and Naruto.

The plump boy looked up expectedly at his close friend, his mouth stuffed full.

"Naruto and I are married," Shikamaru bluntly told Chouji, watching and waiting for his reaction, "Father's troublesome idea."

"Ah," Chouji swallowed. "So that's why Naruto…and Ino?"

"No. I don't want to tell her just yet," Shikamaru shook his head. "It'll be too troublesome. Naruto and I also agreed to not tell anyone just yet. The less people know, the less troublesome it'll be."

Chouji nodded. He could just imagine Ino's reaction to the news. It's understandable why his best friend didn't want to tell their female companion.

"How are you taking this?" Chouji earnestly asked. "How's Naruto taking all of this?"

Shikamaru let out a small sigh, his eyes drifting upwards toward the cloudy sky. It looks like it's going to rain tonight. "I don't know. It feels different, but at the same time…it's like nothing has changed."

Chouji remained silent, not wanting to interrupt Shikamaru when he started to get like this.

"And I guess I didn't think about asking Naruto how she's doing about all of this…I mean…it must be really overwhelming for her no doubt. Everything's changed for her, but nothing really changed for me. At least not as drastically."

Chouji didn't really have much to say. He had never seen Shikamaru speak so much since he had known the Nara heir.

"There are so many questions. I don't know even where to start or even how to go about figuring it out."

"It'll be okay, Shikamaru," Chouji reached over to pat his friend on the back. "I think…if it's you, the answer will eventually appear."

A corner of Shikamaru's mouth lifted, "Thanks, Chouji. You always know what to say. Well, let's get going. Lunch time is almost over."

Just as he said that, the first warning bell rang.

"Oh…almost forgot. We're going to Ichiraku Ramen after school lets out."

"YES! Ramen!"

* * *

**2 Years Later**

When Shikamaru woke up that morning, he couldn't shake off a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Yeah, sure, today was the day they took the graduating exam, but there was no way Shikamaru could fail. He had already calculated the bare minimum effort he would have to put into the exam to just pass. So what was making him feel at odds? Just thinking about the strange feeling, Shikamaru unconsciously glanced over at the blonde girl putting on her sandals next to him.

Over the past 2 years, Naruto had grown a few inches taller and now stood just at his ears. Meaning, she still has to look up to talk to Shikamaru. Also meaning, it makes him feel just a tad better. Can't have his wife towering over him.

Every morning they would meet with Chouji at the Nara front gates and walk to the Academy together. And every morning, Naruto would stop just at the Academy fences and leave the two boys behind with a simple wave or nothing at all. No questions were asked and no answers were given.

They would see her again, bound, kicking and screaming minutes after class was supposed to start with Iruka-sensei giving his daily spew on pranking and getting to class on time. And she would retort back, only to irritate the older man further, resulting in the class getting punished together with the loud girl.

A year back, Shikamaru finally got curious enough to ask her one evening why she pulled pranks all of the time. She just gave him a look as if he was the slowest person in the world. "If I don't do it, who would?"

It finally dawned on Shikamaru after that comment. While there's fun in what she does, Naruto pulls pranks to maintain a relationship with Iruka-sensei. It's her way of reassuring her brother-like figure that nothing's changed between them even if she's married. 

Shikamaru can remember how Iruka-sensei reacted when they broke the news to the man. It was thanks to Hokage-sama's quick thinking that they could keep Naruto's new surname a secret from the rest of the Academy after the long and relentless pleading from Naruto. The adults didn’t understand her odd request, but no one could resist her puppy eyes when they were directed at them. Curse those eyes.

Shikamaru never questioned her morning disappearances again.

Before he could get caught staring at the girl, Shikamaru turned his attention back to grabbing his pack and heading out the door, assuming that Naruto was right behind him.

Still…what was this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach?

* * *

Naruto glanced across the room to where Shikamaru was sitting for the nth time in the past hour, barely able to focus on her own test.

It has been over two years since that very faithful day when they had exchanged vows. Living with the Nara clan was not what she had expected. Then again, she didn't have any prior experience interacting with people outside of the red light district other than the old man, occasionally Iruka-sensei, and the Ichiraku. The Nara are very nice people, but also very quiet…well most are quiet with the exception of Yoshino's constant yelling at Shikamaru.

Naruto let out an ugly snort-giggle.

"Naruto! Be quiet!" Iruka threw a piece of chalk that hit the blonde girl's squarely on her forehead. Naruto's face exploded in a fury of crimson colors as she returned her focus back onto the offending exam paper, embarrassed since she got caught spacing out.

The rest of the exam went through smoothly, and Naruto was starting to feel confident in her ability to pass.

But the feeling didn't last long when the final leg of the exam came around.

_Please don't be the bunshin. Please don't be the bunshin. Please, anything but the bunshin._

"The last part of the exam is the Bunshin no Jutsu. Please come into the next room as we call your name. Everyone else, keep quiet."

 _NOOOOO…_ "oooooo," Naruto could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"Naruto, be quiet!"

A whimper fell from her lips as she waited with dread for the moment they called her into the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

Shikamaru quietly glanced over at the girl sitting on the swing at the edge of the Academy fences. He had no clue when it came to consoling sad people…let alone his wife. What does one say in such a situation?

What's worse was that, while both Yoshino and Shikaku won't be home until late tonight, they were still planning on having a celebratory dinner. They probably don't know…oh who was he kidding. He was sure his father knew, but his mother definitely wouldn't know that her precious daughter-in-law didn't pass her graduation exam.

"Congratulations, Shikamaru-kun!" Ino's mom came up to him, dragging a whining Ino with her.

"Ah, thank you, Yamanaka-san." He took his eyes off of his depressed wife to thank the older woman.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the next generation of the famous Ino-Shika-Chou!" Chouji's mom gushed, coming over as well with her son in tow.

"I just know for certain that Hokage-sama will put you three in a team together!"

"But mommmmmmmm! I want to be in Sasuke-kun's team!"

Shikamaru tuned them out and glanced back over at the swing.

Naruto was gone.

* * *

It's been over three hours. Three hours!

 _Where could that girl be?_

Shikamaru could see no blinding blonde hair or troublesome orange anywhere. At this rate, his mother would really kill him. They were supposed to be home over an hour ago and with every ticking second, Shikamaru could swear his hair was turning gray with stress.

Shikamaru glanced up at the darken sky, feeling the winds picking up from its earlier steady breeze. _It's going to rain soon._

As if the gods decided to stop messing with the frantic (No! _Not_ frantic!) boy, right in front of him, Iruka quickly hurried past Shikamaru without an ounce of acknowledgement from the usually kind teacher. It was almost like he didn't see Shikamaru standing there at all.

It wasn't because Iruka didn't greet him that left Shikamaru feeling dread in the pit of his stomach, but more accurately the look of pure horror and worry plastered across the scarred man's face. Somehow, Shikamaru just knew it had something to do with Naruto.

Thinking quickly, Shikamaru stealthy tried to follow the quick chūnin, cursing under his breath every time he almost lost sight of the older man. Shikamaru thanked the stars that the man was too preoccupied with worry to really sense him. Iruka wouldn't be a chūnin if a newly-appointed genin could follow him without being noticed on a regular day.

But it was too early to be thanking any form of ultimate power because Shikamaru just lost sight of Iruka-sensei. In the middle of Konoha's vast forest. At night.

"What the…" Shikamaru spun in confusion. He chose a random direction and went from there.

As he left the area, Shikamaru failed to notice that the trees stopped swaying with the billowing wind at a certain part of the forest.

* * *

_Wait…this wasn't a make-up exam?_ Naruto looked back-and-forth between the two men. _I don't understand. I don't know who to believe anymore!_

"Naruto! Don't listen to Iruka!" Mizuki called out to the frighten girl, 

"He just wants you to fail! Now give me the scroll!"

"No! Don't listen to Mizuki, Naruto!" Iruka coughed some blood onto the forest ground. He was lucky none of the kunai hit his major arteries. "He's lying! There's no such thing as a make-up exam! He's just tricking you into doing his dirty work for him!"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed, squeezing her eyes closed. "I don't know anymore! I don't know! Just shut up!"

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki growled, releasing the Fūma shuriken from his back.

"No, Naruto! Don't give it to him!" Iruka forced his body to reach the balled-up girl.

* * *

"That's it!" Shikamaru pulled at his ponytail in frustration. After passing the same trees for the third time that night, Shikamaru knew there's something amiss.

Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself into a crouch, fingers touching in concentration as he began to slowly analyze his surroundings.

 _There!_ Stupid. Stupid. How could he miss such a simple genjutsu? Shikamaru berated himself as he focused his chakra enough to pass through the barrier. When he reached the other side, Shikamaru could definitely feel Naruto's chakra in the air. There's no doubt that he's at the right place now.

Shikamaru took off in a sprint towards where he could feel her presence the strongest.

_I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed. Her eyes widened at the sight of the large Fūma shuriken that's been embedded into the man's back.

Blood spluttered out of Iruka's mouth, "I'll be…okay…Naruto." Iruka tried to smile at the trembling girl beneath him. "Just…keep that scroll safe…don't…don't give it to Mizuki."

"Kek…keke…hahahahaha!" Mizuki started laughing, "IRUKA! What are you doing? I could have ended that demon's life! I could have saved us all! I could have been a hero!"

"Wh…what is Mizuki-sensei talking about?" Naruto stammered, tightening her hold on the large scroll in her arms.

"No…Mizuki…shut up…" Iruka cried, turning his face away from the piercing blue eyes of his precious student.

"Do you want to know why the entire village hates you, Naruto? Do you? Well, I'll tell you! Screw the decree!"

"What decree…what is he talking about? Why aren't you saying anything Iruka-sensei?" Naruto almost screamed, fear grabbing her by the collar of her shirt making it harder to breathe.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You are…"

* * *

"…the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

 _SHIT!_ Shikamaru screamed in his head. He was too late! He had just arrived at the scene when Mizuki-sensei revealed to the shell-shocked Naruto her status as the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. This was entirely not how he had pictured Naruto finding out about her little prisoner.

And just as Shikamaru tried to move in closer to the battle without letting the other occupants know that he was there, luck was definitely not on his side tonight, because conveniently he had stepped on a dead branch. Loudly.

Shikamaru froze like the Nara deer in his family.

Three pairs of eyes whipped over to look at the intruder. However, the one pair of eyes that Shikamaru dreaded the most were the pained, frightened blue orbs staring straight into his.

Before anyone could make a move, Naruto quickly gathered herself together and bolted out of the area, taking the Forbidden Scroll with her.

"NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei screamed.

"Shit!" Shikamaru cursed out loud this time. He needs to get to her as soon as possible! There's no way he could leave things like this without setting them straight. And he definitely did not want to see those tears continue to fall from Naruto's haunting, blue eyes.

_Troublesome girl!_


	4. Troublesome Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 10.11.20
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

If there's one thing that Naruto excelled at, it's her uncanny ability to outrun anyone. And Shikamaru cursed it to the seven hells. So what if it was considered a highly valued shinobi trait? It definitely didn’t make it any easier in this situation.

_ I really should have put in more effort during strength building. _ Shikamaru luckily caught himself just as he narrowly avoided a large protruding root.

"NARUTO, SLOW DOWN!" Shikamaru called out, trying to catch up to the quick girl.

She started running faster.

"Oh god…she's not supposed to do that." Shikamaru breathlessly voiced, increasing his speed as well.

Just then, a shadow rushed past Shikamaru and came right next to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka got her attention, "Mizuki is heading right this way. Give me the scroll and I'll keep it safe!"

They stopped in a clearing. Naruto reached for the scroll on her back and gave it a long look. She turned her attention back to the man she considered family.

"Naruto, please," Iruka extended his hand out to her, "give me the scroll."

Naruto hesitated again. She glanced down at the scroll in her arms before nodding to herself. Just as she started to hand the scroll over to the chūnin, a great force knocked her and the scroll far from Iruka.

"SHIKAMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto screamed at her attacker, her hold on the scroll tightened once more.

"You stupid girl," Shikamaru voice cracked, trying to catch his breath while making sure he didn't collapse on the girl beneath him. Neither one noticed their compromising position. "That's not Iruka-sensei."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto gave him an incredulous look. "If that's not Iruka-sensei then who…henge!" Her eyes widened as she whipped her head over to the quiet man. "Iruka-sensei's" face was covered in shadows, making it hard to see his features. Was that a grin?

"Iruka-sensei was bleeding from his back," Shikamaru reminded Naruto, looking down into her frightened blue eyes, "don't just be so trusting next time, Naruto!"

"I get it, I get it!" Naruto cried, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, "SHIKAMARU! WATCH OUT!"

Shikamaru whipped his head around just in time to see the fake Iruka looming over them with his raised kunai ready to strike. The both of them squeezed their eyes closed waiting for the impact and Shikamaru allowed his body to cover his wife's. Even with the large scroll uncomfortably wedged between them, he tightened his hold around the girl.

The impact never came. Instead, they both heard the sound of metal clashing above their heads.

"Shikamaru! Take Naruto to safety!" Iruka commanded the shocked kids, blood steadily dripping down his chin. He was determined to protect his precious students.

"BUT IRUKA-SENSEI, YOU'RE HURT!" Naruto argued, struggling under Shikamaru's body to take a better look at their teacher.

"JUST GO!" Iruka shoved Mizuki, who let go of the henge, away from the trio, giving Shikamaru enough time to get up and pull Naruto along with him.

"No you don't!" Mizuki glared at them. He pulled his only other Fūma shuriken and sent it flying towards them in an attempt to stop their escape.

Iruka quickly intercept the incoming object with just a kunai, angering Mizuki even further.

"IRUKA!" Mizuki screamed, fury darkened across his face. "I'll deal with you first!"

Mizuki made a clone that also carried a kunai in each hand. Both of the Mizukis rushed towards a worn out Iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! NO!" Naruto shouted in horror as she witnessed her brother-figure losing against Mizuki.

"Naruto we need to go!" Shikamaru desperately tried to pull her along. "Iruka-sensei's got this!"

Naruto turned back around, ignoring Shikamaru's protest, shoved the large scroll into his open arms and pushed him away.

"NARUTO!"

"Don't you  _ dare _ hurt my precious PEOPLE!" She charged at Mizuki, her fingers shifting into a sign that Shikamaru didn't recognize.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Shikamaru could not believe his eyes. All around him, Naruto's clones filled the entire forest.

"Naruto, how are you doing this...?" Shikamaru questioned himself quietly.

"Heh," A clone near him scratched her head embarrassed. "I learned it from that awesome scroll! But…I guess I overdid it a bit, huh?"

Shikamaru almost jumped from the reply. In the midst of the chaos, he had forgotten that clones could speak. But Shikamaru could say he's impressed as he continued watching Naruto deal with Mizuki. Just hours earlier, the girl couldn't do a proper bunshin jutsu to pass the graduation exam. And now, there's hundreds of her all around him.

A small chuckle, then a few more, followed by a full-blown laugh fell from Shikamaru's lips.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru shook his head, a grin making residence on his face.  _ My _ _ troublesome wife. _

* * *

Two hours…two FREAKING HOURS!  _ How can anyone survive two hours of a beat down? _ Shikamaru questioned as he nudged the unconscious form of his former teacher with his foot.  _ He shouldn't be alive _ .

"Iruka-sensei! Don't move!"

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto as she carefully pushed Iruka back to his previous sitting position against the tree trunk.

"I'm sure they've already sent people this way with all that noise earlier," Shikamaru exclaimed as he walked over to the two who looked up at him as he spoke. "Mizuki-sensei is, by definition, a traitor who tricked Naruto into stealing that scroll for him. She has nothing to worry about."

Naruto looked down at the scroll next to her, shame etched across her face.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Naruto." Iruka smiled at the girl. "All you did was put your  _ trust _ in a fellow Konoha shinobi and teacher. You didn't do anything wrong."

She still didn't look convinced.

"Come here for a second, Naruto," Iruka waved her over, "Now close your eyes."

Shikamaru watched, a small smile making its way onto his face.  _ She deserves it. _

"Can I look now, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Open your eyes, Naruto." Iruka smiled, grimacing a bit from the pain.

"Iruka-sensei, where's your…" Naruto began before her eyes widened in astonishment and she launched herself against the injured man. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ow! Watch the wound, Naruto!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Later that evening, on his way to his room, ready to retire after such a long day, Shikamaru slowed to a stop in front of Naruto's room. The lights were still on so that meant she was still awake.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should really be doing this at this hour. But logic won and Shikamaru let out a sigh as he proceeded to knock on Naruto's door.

"Come in!"

Shikamaru opened the door just wide enough for her to see him, but not enough for him to walk into the room.

"I knew about the demon…"  _ Oh gods…sooooo SMART Shikamaru. _ He could almost die from sheer horror. Of all the things he could say…he had to bring up the Kyuubi first.

Naruto's eyes widen in terror. Her breaths began to quicken. "You did hear…"

Stupid! Where does his 200 IQ brain go when he's dealing with Naruto?  _ If my shadows could swallow me whole…right about now would be good. _

"I don't hate you!" Shikamaru panicked and walked right into the room to see if Naruto was alright. She looked to be hyperventilating and turning a bit blue as well.

"But how can't you?" Naruto started to cry; her hands came up to cover her tearful face. "I  _ killed _ so many people! I'm a demon! They're all within their rights to hate me!

"You're not wrong."

_ This is what true pain is _ . Naruto gave an anguished cry as she felt her heart shattered into pieces.

"…But…one thing you've confused is that all you've just described is  _ its _ actions. Not yours."

Naruto slowly removed her hands from her face to look right at Shikamaru's soft smile.

" _ The Kyuubi _ killed so many people.  _ The Kyuubi _ is a demon. Everyone's within their rights to hate  _ the Kyuubi _ . Not you Naruto."

"What are you trying to say…?"

Shikamaru glanced over at the flickering flame of the candle.

"Naruto," He began, his attention still on the only light source in the room. "You are just a prison keeper who's holding Kyuubi at bay. Without you, thousands more would have died the night the demon attacked."

"So what you're saying is…"

Shikamaru finally turn his attention back to the girl. "You are what is known as a living prison. There should be a seal somewhere on your body. Almost like a storage seal. But that in no way means you're the actual demon."

Naruto looked at him confused as her hands unconsciously moved near her stomach, "How do you know all of this?"  _ So that's what those weird black marks were. _

Shikamaru sighed, taking a seat on the orange carpet, "It was troublesome work researching. Interesting…but still troublesome."

_ This thing is really ugly. _ Shikamaru unconsciously thought as his fingers pick at the threads, but still kept his attention on Naruto.

They both sat in silence, Naruto contemplating what she just found out and Shikamaru watching her.

_ I don't know if she realizes the faces she makes when she's thinking. _ Shikamaru thought amused.

"And Naruto," Shikamaru broke the awkward silence that fell between them. "Just…next time something's bothering you…please…" He shifted his eyes away, finding the details on Naruto's uchikake a lot more interesting to look at. "Don't run away from me."

Naruto's eyes softened, "Yeah…I won't, 'ttebayo. I promise."

Shikamaru scratched his head in embarrassment. Naruto let out a giggle.

"Well…good night," Shikamaru got up to leave, his face slightly tinted red.

"…Thanks Shika," Naruto gave him her most sincere smile, which caught Shikamaru off guard.

"D-don't mention it," Shikamaru stammered nearly tripping on his way out of her room. "G-go to sleep! We have to get up early for tomorrow!"

The sound of giggles would continue to echo in Shikamaru's mind, keeping him feeling uncomfortably warm and restless for the long night.

* * *

The next morning, Ino walked in early to class happy with the thought that she would get to sit next to Sasuke-kun today, only to stop short in her stride.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Ino called out to the blonde girl who's happily humming an original tune to herself. "This place is for graduates only, loser."

"Are you blind, Ino," Naruto gave her a smudged look, pointing at her forehead, causing Ino to step back and feeling almost offended, "can't you see the headband right here?"

"Tch!" Ino sneered back, "Whatever! I don't know how you could have gotten that, but I don't care! Just get out of the way and give me my seat back!"

Naruto blinked. "Your seat? How is this your seat?" She gave the chair a bewildered look, trying to find Ino's name written anywhere to indicate it belongs to the other blonde girl.

"Naruto you idiot!" Ino gave the girl an incredulous look, "That seat is right next to Sasuke-kun's! Naturally, that means it's mine since I'm his girlfriend!"

"In your dreams, Ino-buta!" Another voice cuts in before Naruto could reply. The two girls turn around to find Sakura shooting glares at Ino. "I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!"

The daily fight over the famed last Uchiha's affection began.

Naruto crouched on the desk right in front of the last Uchiha.

"Oi! What are you doing dobe!" Sasuke slightly leaned away from the girl, but kept his arms crossed in front of himself as usual. The dobe did not make the last Uchiha feel weird. She does not make him blush. His face is only burning out of anger.

_ Why do girls like this guy so much?  _ Her eyes narrowed into slits to peer at the slightly uncomfortable boy closer, as if she could find his attractive points.  _ His hair is gross and all he does is grunt. Shikamaru's way cuter… _ She leaned back on her heels, arms crossed in front of her chest, not really noticing the slight tint of pink dusting Sasuke's glaring face.

"I don't see it." Naruto shook her head, her brows furrowed in confusion. But just as she started to back away from the Uchiha's face, someone bumped her from behind causing her to fall forward right into Sasuke.

The entire room fell silent.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Ino screamed, along with the rest of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew!" Naruto fell back as she tried desperately to wipe her lips raw on her orange jacket.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke growled wiping at his own lips. He was NOT blushing!

* * *

Shikamaru had never experienced jealousy before in his life. In truth, he never cared enough about anything to allow such feelings to overtake him. So when he watched his wife kiss the Uchiha, even if it was by accident, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel something terrible gripping at his chest.

The kid who knocked Naruto onto the Uchiha should sleep with one eye open tonight. Just saying.

Luckily for everyone in the room, Iruka decided to make his appearance in that moment.

"Iruka-sensei! Are you okay?" A student exclaimed out of concern for the man leaning on his crutches.

"Haha," Iruka scratched at his scarred nose half-heartedly, "I'm alright! Just had a minor accident yesterday."

Only Shikamaru saw Naruto flinch.

"Alright everyone, let’s settle down!" Iruka called for order, his eyes glancing at each and every one of his students with pride. "Today marks the beginning of your journey…"

Shikamaru tuned him out for more important matters on hand, sleeping.

However, one of his eyes wouldn't stop looking at Naruto's head two rows below his.

Just what is it about her that makes him do stupid stuff all the time now? Things like charging headfirst into a battle he knew he wouldn’t win. And what exactly are these stupid feelings he get when he’s around her? It’s foreign enough that even he still can't figure out.

The two years they've been together, not by their own accords, Naruto's been, and dare he say it, a pleasant companion. Glancing at the other blonde girl he also unfortunately grew up with, who’s taken to whispering death threats upon her equally troublesome rival next to him, Shikamaru thanked the gods multiple times over for not pairing him up with anyone else.

"Next is Team 7 with Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Those words left a bad taste in Shikamaru's mouth as he unconsciously glared at the back of Sasuke's head. As if he was able to sense the glare, Sasuke slowly turned around in his seat until their eyes met. Not liking the look Shikamaru was giving him, Sasuke glared back, neither one of them showing signs of backing down.

"Team 10 consists of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

"NO! I WANT TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN! IRUKA-SENSEIIIIII…"

_ How troublesome. I'd prefer another blonde on the team. _

* * *

Later that evening, Shikamaru found himself standing in front of Naruto's door. This is becoming routine. He needs to stop bothering her like this. However, this time, the matter was too important to let go.

"Come in!"

He slid open the door, and this time, sat down on her orange carpet like the night before.

"I'm glad you're here!" Naruto beamed at the boy unaware of the blush she caused to appear on his face at her declaration, "So tell me, Shika! How's your sensei like?"

"Eh…Asuma-sensei's nice." Shikamaru answered her, trying hard to keep his temperature in check. "Very laid back, and yours?"

Naruto's cheeks puffed in frustration, "He was 2 hours late to meet with us! Even Iruka-sensei went home! And I don't even know if he's that good of a jounin because he got  _ caught _ in my prank!"

"You pranked him?" Shikamaru questioned, wondering who Naruto's sensei was.

"Yeah! All I did was put the chalkboard eraser between the sliding door and bam! He didn't see it coming! Hehehe…I'm the best." Naruto slyly grinned, reminiscing the moment she bested the jounin.

"What's your sensei's name?" Shikamaru was really curious now.

"Oh hmm…" Naruto scratched at her head trying to remember, "I think he said it's Hatake…Kaka…?"

"His name is Hatake Kaka…?" Shikamaru forced himself not to burst out laughing. The man's name is as ridiculous as Naruto's…whoops. Never going to say that aloud.

"Wait! I remember now! It's Hatake Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nodded. "I don't know…he's weird. We have a survival exam tomorrow. Told us not to eat beforehand. Said we'll throw it back up."

"Not eat? Naruto, that's stupid." Shikamaru gave her an exasperating look.

"HEY!" Naruto retorted back feeling offended. It's not like it was her idea.

"What I mean is that if your sensei is going to be as late as he was today, by the time he meets up with you guys, your food would have been digested enough not to come back up." Shikamaru explained to the grumbling girl. "Besides, you will need the energy to  _ survive _ the exam."

"Oh. You're right!" Naruto agreed to Shikamaru's logic, "Thanks Shika! I would've followed Kakashi-sensei's dumb advice otherwise if you weren't here! You're the best!"

Shikamaru's face dusted pink at the girl's compliment.

"And another thing…well…next time…" Shikamaru mumbled the last part underneath his breath, his face flamed brightly. Why did he suddenly bring this up now?

"What did you say?" Naruto leaned in closer to try and catch what the Nara was mumbling.

"…Don't kiss any other guys," Shikamaru furiously blushed, his eyes looking anywhere, but at Naruto's. It's too late to take it back now. "You're my wife."

When it finally occurred to Naruto exactly what Shikamaru had said, her face bloomed a pretty rose color, her eyes widened, and her jaw came unhinged as it dropped in disbelief.

"…I…I…" Naruto stammered. Ew…why does her hands feel so sweaty all of a sudden? "It wasn't my fault! That stupid kid pushed me!"

"I know!" Shikamaru winced at his own raised voice. "I'm just saying…"

Neither one of them could look at the other in the eyes. Their speechlessness and red faces spoke volumes in the awkward silence that fell between them.

Finally, Shikamaru couldn't take the silence any longer.

"You…should go to sleep soon. Don't you need to get up early tomorrow?" He offered her a way out of the awkwardness between them. Luckily his blush cooled down enough for him to think straight.

"Ah yeah…I should." Naruto gave him an embarrassed, crooked smile, her blush just a light pink now.

_ Wow. _ Shikamaru could almost feel his breath leaving him at the sight of her. Cursing his thoughts, Shikamaru scrambled up from his seat and made his way to the door. Naruto got up to follow him out.

"…Good night Naruto," Shikamaru turned around once he was back in the hallway.

Naruto didn't answer back.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked concern for the quiet girl. Before he could register what happened, Naruto's room door closed and Shikamaru was left standing in the dark in silent shock. His hand slowly reached up and hovered over the phantom pressure that met his cheeks just seconds prior.

"Good night Shikamaru!" Naruto's muffled voice called from behind the door.

_ Did…did Naruto just  _ kiss _ me? _

Shikamaru had a feeling it's going to be a long night for him.

* * *

It's been over a month since they've received their teams. Shikamaru can still recall how Naruto came home; looking worse than wear, complaining loudly about her lazy teacher and the survival exam her team luckily passed...

" _ STUPID KAKA-SENSEI TIED ME UP AND DIDN'T ALLOW ME TO EAT!" _

" _ But you ate before you left…" _

" _ I WAS STILL HUNGRY!" _

…Shikamaru was lucky since Asuma-sensei didn't seem to care enough to even administer an exam for his team.

The month passed with nothing but boring D-rank missions. It's only their late night talks in Naruto's room that kept those D-rank missions tolerable since that meant they had things to complain about to one another. Between his team and Team 7, they've probably rescued Shijimi-sama's cat over 20 times. Shikamaru chuckled when a certain memory popped up. One evening when Naruto came home from missions, she went straight back to the forest and hugged one of the Nara-clan deer tightly. From what Shikamaru could tell, her clothes were covered in rips and her face was exceptionally dirty. Naruto kept her arms wrapped around the creature and slowly stroked it while muttering darkly about demon cats. Instantly, Shikamaru knew Team 7 had the infamous "Capture Tora" mission that day.

"Shika, Shika! Guess what!"

Shikamaru couldn't help smiling at the enthusiasm radiating off of the blonde girl. She's extremely influential. It's a crime. "Your team got a C-rank mission?"

"Wait..what…how did you…nevermind! YES!" Naruto faltered a bit at the beginning. Sometimes she forgets how smart her husband really is with his laid back attitude. "Though we're not guarding some noble or princess, just a smelly old drunk, but I get to leave the village for the first time EVER! This is so EXCITING!" Naruto bounced around the living room cheering.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"In three hours actually!" Naruto halted her steps, just in time too or else she would have knocked over Yoshino's favorite vase. Shikamaru winced at the thought. If anything were to happen to that ugly thing his mom seems to value so much… "I need to go pack now!"

"Do you need help?" Shikamaru asked his eyes following the girl.

"Yeah! Could you get me some ration bars and energy pills from the pantry!" Naruto called out from down the hall, already nearing her room.

* * *

Ino had never been more confused in her entire life. Team 10 had a mission this morning, but Shikamaru was the only one who didn't get to their designated meeting area on time. Nor did he show up 10 minutes after the time they were supposed to meet up. They figured he had forgotten and slept in (or just lazy), so Asuma-sensei suggested they go pick him up from his place.

Now nothing there seemed out of the norm, so it wasn't that that befuddled the Yamanaka girl. What made her at a loss for words is the sight of Naruto and Shikamaru leaving from the same compound. What is going on? Why is Naruto here? Ino looked around at the looming gates to make sure they were at the right place. No, this is definitely the Nara ground. And judging from Asuma-sensei's surprised face, Ino wasn't the only one who didn't know what's going on.

_ Shikamaru has some explaining to do, _ Ino's eyes narrowed only to widen again.  _ Did…did NARUTO just KISS SHIKAMARU on his cheeks? Oh my god! _

Naruto dashed away in a different direction, probably to meet with her own team with a pack secured on her back, and a red-faced Shikamaru finally noticed his gaping teammates.

"Troublesome."

  
  
  



	5. Troublesome Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11.23.20
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

“NARA SHIKAMARU!” Ino stomped up to the slouching teen who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. “Is that all you can say to us? ‘Troublesome?’ After what we just witnessed? What is going on between you and Naruto? How come you never told me about this? Are you two dating? Oh my god! How long have you two been dating? No wonder, Naruto never took interest in Sasuke-kun. Do your parents know you two are dating? Of course they do! She just came out from your house! I need to tell Sakura!”

“INO!” Shikamaru yelled to get the blabbering girl’s attention. Ino recoiled back in shock. Shikamaru has never raised his voice before no matter what. “You’re not telling Sakura anything. There’s nothing to even tell. It’s troublesome enough that you saw that. I don’t need the entire village privy of my business as well.”

“BUT…!”

“No means no, Ino.” Shikamaru sighed and rubbed at his incoming headache. “Asuma-sensei, don’t we have a mission today?”

Asuma broke out of his own daze, “Uh..yeah. We’re actually pretty late.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Shikamaru gave his team a frustrated stare before taking the lead towards the Hokage tower, “We’re not getting anything done at this rate if we keep standing around here.”

Ino sputtered and gaped at the retreating boy’s back. _Shikamaru…_

”SHIKAMARU! We’re not through with this conversation! Come back here and give me some answers!” She ran after him, catching his struggling arm in protest.

“Um…Asuma-sensei?” The final member of Team 10 called up to their sensei shaking the man out of another silent stupor. “Shikamaru will explain on his own terms. Shouldn’t we follow them?” Chouji pointed at his two teammates already disappearing in the morning market crowd.

Asuma shook his head and refocused on their task at hand, reaching in his pocket for the one item that will clear his befuddled mind, “Yeah. Let’s go before anything happens to Ino.”

In his mind, Asuma's curiosity grew tenfold as his eyes lingered on the _orange_ glittery hair tie he couldn’t help but notice holding Shikamaru’s hair back. _How…interesting. I wonder…_

* * *

**Nami no Kuni**

This mission had gone from totally epic _first-time-out-of-the-village_ to hell ever since the Demon Brothers and Momo-something-or-another Zabuza attacked them, and Naruto LOVED IT!

Oh she couldn’t wait to explode into a vivid telling of the adventure her first C-rank mission was turning into when she returned home to Shika. He’d be so jealous!

Naruto let out a breathless snicker as she imagined the envious look that would cross Shikamaru’s face, not noticing the odd looks she was getting from her teammates and their client.

“Oi.”

Naruto shook out of her daydream…or night-day dream? Looking out the one window in Tsunami-san’s tiny kitchen, Naruto nodded to herself. _Night-day dream._

“Oi.”

Again the voice called for Naruto’s attention and she turned to them only to scowl at the glare filling her vision. Great. There goes her good mood.

“What do you want, teme?” Naruto barked at the brooding teen, her arms crossed in front of her chest. _So I don’t_ accidentally _punch his girly face._

“Pay attention, dobe,” Sasuke sneered at the scowling girl whose face turned two shades darker at the unsavory _nickname,_ “we need to have a plan now that Kakashi-sensei told us Zabuza will be coming back.”

“Why?” Naruto questioned, her face scrunched up in confusion, “We’ll just wait for him to show his ugly face and then beat him up!”

“What an idiot,” Sasuke took to growling at the girl.

“You’re the stupid one!” Naruto screamed back, jumping out of her seat and tipping it over noisily on the floor. She was prepared to introduce Sasuke’s immaculate face with her fists. Neither shinobi heard the screams coming from Sakura’s stricken face nor did they see Tsunami’s quick retreat as she went to hide her son or Tazuna’s drunken figure as he froze in fear in the presence of the angered shinobi or—

“Alright, _kids_ . Enough.” Kakashi slowly drawled as he kept a strong hold on both of his students’ shirts despite having to lean on the wooden crutch. _This_ is why he never took on a team before now. _This_ is why he never wants to get married and have bratlings of his own. _This_ is the team that will be his first and last.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura cried in relief at the sight of her teacher. She didn’t know what she would have done if things got out of hand between Sasuke-kun and Naruto. Of course, though, she would have defended her true love!

“You need to put a leash on these two!” Tazuna grumbled, taking a swig of his almost empty bottle.

“Father!” Tsunami frowned at the man.

“Your father’s right, Tsunami-san,” Kakashi spoke slowly, his leveling stare baring down the two troublemakers of his team. _At least these brats have the decency to look guilty._ “Let’s eat!” He smiled at the baffled kids, his only visible eye crinkled in mirth.

“Yes!” Tsunami sprang to life and scrambled around the small kitchen. At least there’s one thing she can do best to help repay these shinobi for risking so much for their village.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Asuma almost winced at the building killer intent rolling out in waves from his unusually quiet female student. At least he would, if he wasn’t a trained jonin and former Twelve Guardian. Instead, Asuma chewed on the end of his dying cigarette as he waited, with bated breaths, for the bomb to set off. It’s been ticking for over a week now. It’s bound to happen soon. He can feel it in his guts.

“…”

“Here Chouji, this piece is done,” Shikamaru kindly handed his best friend a cooked pork belly from the grill.

“Thanks Shikamaru!” Chouji grinned, food particles flying out of the boy’s mouth as he spoke.

“Sensei, would you like this piece?” Shikamaru offered the older man a cut of beef.

“Yeah, sure! Thanks—“

“I WANT ANSWERS!”

Ino’s outburst turned a few heads within the restaurant, especially the glaring elderly owner whose deadly eyes narrowed at the scarlet faced girl. Sending a couple of apologies to the surrounding, irritated neighbors, Ino rounded back to her teammate who only returned her glare with his own but laced with more irritation.

“I’m not telling you anything,” Shikamaru narrowed his eyes further at the fuming, self-proclaimed, gossip queen. “It is none of your business.”

“Not my—“ Ino sputtered in indignation, “It is my business because you’re my teammate! We don’t keep secrets from one another!”

Asuma and Chouji smartly stayed quiet as they watched the tense exchange between the two Team 10 members.

“Not everything,” Shikamaru shook his head then proceeded to ignore her again.

Ino almost pulled at her hair in frustration, but refrained just at the thought that her beautiful hair would be ruined.

“Really Ino-chan,” Chouji’s voice drew the girl’s attention away from her current ire, only for her to reel back in disgust at the sight of chewed food in full display, “I think you should just leave it alone. Shikamaru doesn’t want to share whatever it is, and you’ll get nowhere if you continue to try and force it out of him.”

Before she could retort, a thought suddenly occurred to Ino. _Daddy should know what’s going on! He’s best friends with Nara-san after all_.

“Fine!” Ino huffed, proceeding to ignore the rest of her team and picked at the pickled radish dish.

_I_ _f Shikamaru won’t tell me, I’ll just have to get the information another way._

Since she opted to look anywhere, but her teammates, Ino didn’t see the way Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly at her. _She’s up to something. There’s no way she would give up that easily._

* * *

Ino had the perfect plan. 

She was going straight to her daddy and forcing him to tell her about whatever’s going on between Shikamaru and Naruto. _He’s never refused me before and I_ ’ _ll finally get the answers I’m looking for._

Once Asuma dismissed Team 10 for the evening, informing them of their mission the next day at 0800 hours, Ino bolted out of the training ground. However, she didn’t realize that her actions caused lingering, suspicious eyes to follow her until she disappeared.

When she arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop, out of breath, Ino quietly thanked the gods because there he was, Yamanaka Inoichi, standing behind the counter.

“Daddy!” Ino ran up to the smiling man, his premature wrinkles decorating his aquamarine eyes that were similar to her own. “I need answers!”

“What is it, honey?” Inoichi inquired, taking the time to arrange the flowers laying in front of him into an intricate vase. This arrangement was going to the Kurokane clan head’s wife. For all shinobi, a simple ikebana can carry many hidden messages or weapons necessary to carry out a mission. _Lavender…distrust…some white chrysanthemums…truth…Rhododendron…beware…and ivy…fidelity. What a beautiful bouquet._

“What’s going on between Shikamaru and Naruto?” Ino saw no need to beat around the bush, and even if she did, her father, a high-ranked member of the Intelligence Division, would have quickly seen through her deception.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Inoichi barely gave his daughter another glance as he concentrated on the ikebana.

“Daddy,” Ino crossed her arms and gave him her best pout, the same one that he has never been able to refuse. “I know you know something! Your best friend is Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru’s _dad_!”

“Even if we are _close_ friends,” the elder Yamanaka raised a single brow at the girl, “matters of his family are private to his family, just like how ours are to us. Now Ino, go home; your mother needs help preparing dinner.”

“Daddy!” Ino whined, feeling the strong urge to stomp like when she was five after she didn’t get the latest hair ornament that _everyone_ else got.

“Ino, go.”

Ino ground her teeth together and shot a glare at her father. _I can’t believe him! Fine! I’ll get my answers one way or another!_

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

“Shika!” A familiar voice rang through the manor, breathing life back into its quiet halls. “Are you home?”

Shikamaru allowed a smile to grace his features for the first time in a little over three weeks since Naruto had left for her mission, leaving him to deal with a dreadful, persistent Ino in her stead.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru hasn’t heard a single word from the Yamanaka heir in those weeks. Not since she “gave up” two weeks ago after their lunch at the yakiniku joint. Nor when she suddenly took off that same day after training only to be sporting the darkest scowl the next day as if Sasuke decided to announce that he was going to marry Sakura. 

Shikamaru was more suspicious than relaxed, however, since the girl was as stubborn as they could get when it came to finding the latest gossip material, more so when she’s actually interested. Especially when it pertained to the love life of a certain teammate of her's.

“I’m in my room!” He called out, hoping that she heard him, and from the sound of quick steps growing louder, Naruto did.

“Shikamaru!” Naruto’s mischievous, smiling eyes were the first thing Shikamaru saw from between the bamboo doors. “I have so much to tell you!” And she invited herself into his room.

Shikamaru shook his head at her brashness. Of course she wouldn’t wait for him to invite her in, but knowing Naruto, he should _have_ seen it coming.

“How was your mission?”

A wide grin split Naruto’s face in two. “Guess!”

 _So it wasn’t just a simple C-rank escorting mission._ Shikamaru thought, analyzing Naruto’s shit-eating grin. _Something must have happened_.

Before Shikamaru could answer her, Naruto couldn’t contain herself any longer. “Our mission turned from a C-rank to a B-rank!”

Shikamaru could almost say that he _wasn’t_ surprised. He suppressed a sigh. “How?”

“Tazuna-oji-san, the old drunk, lied to us! Well in the beginning anyways. Apparently he was building this bridge, which was awesomely named after me by the way,” Naruto gloated in the middle of her story, “that Gato didn’t like, so he could save Nami no Kuni—“

“Gato?” Shikamaru knows he has heard that name before. Maybe his dad talked about him once?

“Yeah! He was this evil little midget that took control of the entire wave country through…I think Kakashi-sensei said… their trade?”

Ah. The name _was_ familiar. “He monopolized their shipping industry.” Shikamaru corrected the girl.

“Yeah! That’s it. Gato made the people of Nami so poor that they could barely even afford a C-rank mission, so Tazuna-oji-san was forced to lie about the mission rank.”

_Oh._

“On our way to Wave, we were attacked by the Demon Brothers! Then by Zabuza-oji-san and Haku-kun! Although, they were on the wrong side at the time.”

Shikamaru could feel his eyes growing wider by the second. _The Demon Brothers! Zabuza? As in Momochi Zabuza? The Demon of the Mist? Oh Gods_.

“Luckily, they had me there!” Naruto smirked or tried to at least. The look didn’t fit her face at all. “Kakashi-sensei was trapped in this water bubble that Zabuza made, but since he couldn't move from his spot, Zabuza sent a water clone after us instead! It was solid! Like my shadow clones! I didn’t know that was even possible.”

Naruto shook her head as if she were willing away a thought. “Anyways, with Kakashi-sensei out, I came up with this awesome plan. My plan was so great that it saved Kakashi-sensei from the bubble and he even praised me!” Naruto preened, remembering the compliment she received from the jounin.

Honestly, Shikamaru thought Naruto’s story was getting to be too long. He suppressed a yawn that threatened to come out. _She won’t notice if I tune her out a bit_ . Shikamaru thought as he nodded to whatever it was Naruto was saying. _Have her lips always been this pink? Right…Zabuza…alive…Haku? Who’s Haku? So Haku’s a guy, but also a girl? God this Inari kid sounds annoying._

“Then Kakashi-sensei taught us this really cool trick where you can climb a tree with just your _feet—_ “

And just like that, a memory suddenly slaps Shikamaru like a bucket of cold, icy water…

_“Mom, Dad there’s something that’s been bothering me for a while and I need answers.” 10-year-old Shikamaru intently shuffled into his father’s study and demanded from the two mildly surprised adults. Their subtle glances at one another was not lost on the Nara heir. Usually, if there was a problem, Shikamaru always wanted to be the person to figure it out on his own. Any outside help would only be considered a lack in his own ability to use his brilliant mind._

_“What is it?” Shikaku gestured his son to continue, placing his brush down carefully on the ink dish._

_“I know you’ve seen Naruto practice on her terrible excuse of a bunshin jutsu…and a few other jutsu as well not to mention her sloppy taijutsu…why don’t either of you help her?” Shikamaru narrowed his sharp eyes at his parents whom he caught glancing at one another again. “Why doesn’t anyone help her?”_

_Shikamaru put up his best front even though he wanted to hide away from his dad’s calculating eyes. It’s a wonder how he could still stand in front of the Jonin commander without soiling his pants._

_“It’s…a part of the agreement between the rest of the council and Hokage-sama,” Shikaku began after a stretching silence that almost caused Shikamaru to believe that his parents wouldn’t give him the answers he needed. “Naruto can only receive political and_ open _physical protection through marriage as long as the intending family does_ not _interfere with her shinobi training.”_

_“What? Why?” Shikamaru questioned, his face taking on a look of pure surprise and disbelief. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!”_

_“Shikamaru!” Yoshino scolds, “Watch your language, young man.”_

_Shikamaru flinched at his mother’s reprimanding glare. Forget it. He’d rather face his father as the deadly Jounin Commander over his mother any day._

_“As you know of Naruto’s…tenant, there are people who can’t distinguish between the jail and the jailor and are…afraid that if she becomes stronger, disaster would occur.” Shikaku continued. “They also believe that if the family were to help her, it would be considered as an act of rebellion against Konoha by ‘trying to produce a weapon’.”_

_“Why would they think that?” Shikamaru’s face scrunched up in slight confusion at the information. His parents watched silently, knowing that their son’s mind was already working out the rest of the answer that he’s been keen on getting. “Unless it has happened once…before?”_

_One look at his parents gave Shikamaru the last piece to the complicated puzzle of one out of many that involves one Nara née Uzumaki Naruto._

_“They’re afraid of a repeat of the Uchiha-clan.”_

_“It seems you have done your fair share of_ research _, son_ . _You shall not speak of this outside this room, do you understand Shikamaru?” Shikaku’s stern eyes stare down at his son. Honestly, the child was too smart to do anything of sorts, but better safe than sorry._

_“I’m not allowed to help her either?” It was more of a statement rather than a question. All three Nara knew the unspoken answer. Really, sometimes Yoshino detests the old fools who sit on their withering, saggy bottoms as they decide the fates of Konoha._

_“Only until after she becomes a true shinobi, Shikamaru-kun.” A voice cuts through the once heavy silence that loomed over the family startling them._

_“Hokage-sama!” Shikaku and Yoshino scrambled up from their seated positions to greet the old leader. “We weren’t expecting you.” The Nara bowed to which Hiruzen just waved aside._

_“No need for formalities, Shikaku-kun.” The Sandaime smiled easily at the family. “I just wanted to drop by and have a visit with Naru-chan today. See how things have been since settling in after a month now.”_

_“Naruto visited you yesterday, Hokage-sama,” Shikamaru pointed out to the smiling old man who’s happy eyes disappear further within the folds of his wrinkles._

_“Ah…caught by a child,” Hiruzen laughed merrily, stopping Yoshino before she berated her son. After his laughter died down, Hiruzen gazed down knowingly at the young Nara heir_ (ugh…troublesome) as he leaned in and whispered, _“I’m…what do you kids call it these days…ah…_ playing hooky _today.” A wink._

 _Shikamaru snorted before excusing himself from the room._ After she becomes a true shinobi. _His thoughts lingered on the village leader’s words. That means that once she’s graduated, she’ll legally be an adult in the ninja society, and the council can’t mandate her actions any longer._

…Shikamaru tuned back to Naruto’s long and highly exaggerated story.

“And then we beat Gato’s evil ass back with the help of Zabuza-oji-san who uh… _killed_ the short fatty to avenge poor Haku-kun. Not that I approved of that method!”

“So…Momochi Zabuza…”

“Yeah,” Naruto nodded solemnly as she stared out at the quiet Nara deer stomping near the window without actually seeing the magnificent creature. “He died too…next to Haku-kun…”

Shikamaru didn’t concern himself so much over Naruto’s grievance for the dead shinobi. People die. It’s practically in their job description. In very fine print, but it’s there.

He was, however, interested in Naruto’s training, and so far, it didn’t seem like she’s been getting enough since graduation. Well, since Hokage-sama did say that she can get _help_ after she’s graduated, it’s finally time for him to step in. Why? Really, Shikamaru has no idea. Ever since he was bound to her by marriage, Shikamaru noticed that the girl had this weird ability to make him do _things_ . Nara Shikamaru does not do _things_ . He sleeps. He watches clouds. He watches Chouji eat. He sleeps even more. But this Nara Shikamaru, husband of Nara neé Uzumaki Naruto, interferes with evil villains’ plans, glares at other guys, yells at noisy female companions ( _who deserve it_ ), and has long talks at night…in his wife’s bedroom. And he’s about to do something else that he always tries to avoid on most occasions when not with Team 10.

“Naruto…would you like to train with me today?”

“Really?” Naruto’s eyes lit up, she shivered in excitement and was seconds away from bouncing in delight. “You never asked me before…I mean…yeah! I’d love to!”

Shikamaru chuckled at her contagious excitement. It really is a crime. No one can make others this happy by just being happy themselves.

Nara neé Uzumaki Naruto makes Nara Shikamaru do _things_. And she doesn’t even know.

* * *

**One Week Later**

It was subtle, but not quite noticeable unless under strict scrutiny by trained eyes. And Asuma noticed. Oh, he noticed.

Shikamaru was slowly surpassing his teammates in terms of physical prowess. Before, it would take a miracle for the cigarette-smoking shinobi to even persuade the genin to even put effort into his training. Although Asuma also knew that Shikamaru would always lure the older man into a game of shoji that he couldn’t refuse ( _And dammit of course he couldn’t refuse! Especially when he has never won a single match against the teen.)_ just to get out of training, Asuma let him be because, well, if the right pieces were played, Shikamaru would turn out to be one of the best strategists Konohagakure would ever produce.

 _Maybe I should ask him._ Asuma thought as he watched the Nara heir smoothly dodge Chouji’s large form, which caused him to roll into a tree.

“Chouji’s out! Shikamaru won this spar!” Asuma’s voice carried across the training ground, a burning cigarette resting between his seasoned fingers. “Five minute break then it’ll be Ino verses Shikamaru!” The cigarette returned to its original place.

Asuma watched as his two male students trudged back to where he and Ino sat observing the fight. When they unceremoniously fell down in tired heaps, Asuma quietly moved to crouch by Shikamaru’s limp body.

“Hey Shikamaru,” Asuma poked at his worn out student who groaned in response. “When did you star—“ Asuma grunted. _Dammit._ The man thought as his eyes caught the circling hawk above Training Ground 10. _Another time then_.

“Let’s cut training short today.” Asuma spoke loudly, so that his other two students could hear him. “Team dismissed!” And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind three rather confused teenagers.

* * *

 _What an interesting turn of events_ , Asuma mused, the cigarette fumes bursting out in a heavy cloud from between his thin lips. “So all nine rookies, huh?”

“Yes,” Yuhi Kurenai icy glare brought a chill down the Hokage’s son’s back as she wafted away the smoky air. “My students are more than ready for the Chūnin Exam this year. I don’t see the point in holding them back from an early promotion.”

A loud voice burst out in a bolstering laughter, “Excellent! Excellent!” Maito Gai shoved two thumbs up at the flinching genjutsu mistress’s face. The eccentric man was too close for her comfort. “While I do think that it may be too soon for these children to be participating, unlike my own _highly_ experienced team, it will be a great experience for them even if they won’t advance further than my youthful students!” Gai continued laughing, oblivious to Kurenai’s and Asuma’s narrowing eyes. No one talks bad about their teams.

“So Kakashi, how do you think your students will fair?”

Kakashi briefly glanced up from his familiar book, another object Kurenai disapproved of with her occasional disdainful frowns whenever it came into her view, before returning to his mindless reading as if he wasn’t just spoken to.

“They’ll do well.”

Asuma almost scowled. He wanted to find out more about Uzumaki Naruto. _How do I get Kakashi to talk?_

But before he could ask the man to elaborate, Kakashi suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“Fuck,” Asuma cursed out loud, dropping his burning cigarette onto the wooden table.

“Asuma!”

 _Why can’t I ever get a straight answer?_ Asuma cursed some more before quickly leaving the bar as well. If he disappeared now, Kurenai wouldn't be able to hit him for accidentally setting their table on fire.

And even if he couldn’t get Kakashi to tell him anything about the Uzumaki girl, Asuma figured he should be worried about his team first.

The Chūnin Exams were about to begin after all.


End file.
